Destruction from Within
by xTrateltx
Summary: Affection. Hate. They are both strong words. Read as the pair from the first week fight off Erasure and Tabboo Noise I know, I know. . NekuXShiki
1. Partner with Shiki Misaki

This is actually based off of one of my experiences in T.W.E.W.Y., but I was with Joshua instead of Shiki. I turned my DS off/ran before Joshua died. ^^; I saved his sorry butt. Traitor/Backstabber/Stalker!! (No offence to Joshua fans….)

I do not own anything. If I did, Neku would be wearing blue instead of purple, and Shiki would be in black. x3

Oh yea, this also takes place in Week 1, day 7 :] I am very aware Taboo Noise don't show up until Week 2, but w/e. It's fanfiction :3 Dramatic, neh~? I am also aware that Neku and his partner share a health bar, but you know fanfiction…. *rolls eyes*

Arrggg. Some of the words were missing!! Hopefully I fixed the missing words problem ^.^ Also changed a few words, so it made more sense. Enjoy~

* * *

There were just too many for him to fight off. Several Taboo Wolf Noise (which Neku had suspected was a pack of wolves.) had attacked Neku Sakuraba and Shiki Misaki. Using just a recently discovered skill, he locked onto the different Noise levels in their area, until he found Shiki's level. He took a look at how Shiki was holding the Noise back on her zone of the UG. She wasn't looking too well, with several cuts across her arms and legs, and she was constantly knocked over. But, when she was, she would push herself back up to launch another attack from at the Noise. This happened countless times, until Neku could not remember just how many times she had been attacked. Suddenly, the situation went from bad, to worse.

His Cure Drink had just run out, and Shiki was breathing heavily, as the Noise continued to swarm around her zone. He could faintly make out a small gasp as the Noise began their most deadly attack; a mad dash across the screen at a speed even Neku could not catch. The first assault knocked _just_ out of Shiki's reach. Nothing was protecting her now. Shiki simply fell to the ground in defeat, to Neku's horror.

Back in his zone, the Noise were also beginning to fly by in a blazing trail of white fire and dust. Every time he stood up, he was knocked over. Ever since the Taboo Noise had attacked the pair after he scanned, something in his head said it would be the hardest fight he had ever had. Yet, for once, it was right. His HP was beginning to fade away….. Each time, every attack seemed to get stronger and stronger. Each time it was more painful to stand up. Each time it was more tempting to just lie on the ground. Each time he had to catch himself to stop from giving up. But he knew it was just a matter of time.

Somehow, he successfully made one final attempt to reach out to Shiki. Just as he picked up her faint response, a Taboo Noise ripped through time (and space?) , catapulting him roughly into Shiki's zone. Even if he was too shocked mentally, his body physically pushed him forward, over to Shiki's body on the concrete sidewalk. On the way, he stopped to pick up Mr. Mew , who had a few seams ripping off. When he began to approach her still body, he used a flame pin to push away some of the Noise. They scattered just for a moment, giving Neku just enough time to squeeze through and dash over to Shiki.

He never had much affection for Shiki, or anybody for that matter…… This was different, though. Something inside (maybe his dignity. Or his attachment to his stalker) screamed at him to protect the young teen, for as long as he could. Almost awkwardly, he shuffled in front of her and sat down, protecting her. This was the way Neku protected her, for what seemed like an eternity. Attack after attack, the Taboo Noise flung themselves at Neku. But he sat still, enduring the agony and pain. Meanwhile, Shiki was beginning to recover slowly.

­­­­

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Her head hurt, her arms hurt. Heck, everything hurt. Painfully, she got up, only to find missing from her side. She looked up, to see the person she had least expected. "N-..Neku??" She could only mumble. The entire situation itself was frightening, even to Neku. Though he would never know how he had managed it, he turned his head and smiled warmly at Shiki, despite his injuries. "Up already?" Tears began to fall from Shiki's face. "Neku….. W-.. Why?" She stuttered quietly, in between hiccups.

"If you're looking for your pig, he's next to you." Neku said, then turned his attention back towards the Noise, whom had begun to attack more viciously, baring their fangs. Using the last of his energy, he used the same pin to create a wall of fire to protect them both while Shiki ran over to pick up . This sent the "combo light puck" at Shiki, who drew out her cards and began to counter the attacks. Even though they were both of the verges of erasure, they endured it and Shiki eventually got all three of her cards correct, forming the fusion pin in Neku's hand.

He was just….drained of all his energy. He collapsed, with the pin in hand. One more attack, and he was done for. Sure, he was dead-tired, but he was fully conscious. Even if he was going to be erased, at least he had met _one_ person/stalker, right? Shiki had never given up on Neku through the entire week, even though he had constantly ignored her, even angered her. His partner had taken everything he had thrown at her. Insults. Curses. Hatred. Rage. Everything. Now was the time to think about what he had done, and what he had regretted; the things he wished he had never done.

Moments after he had fallen, Shiki's tired body fell to the sidewalk next to his. Shiki gave him a weak smile, masking the pain behind it all. Neku Sakuraba. Her partner had always seemed to find a way to penetrate her cheerful exterior with words and emotions. A guy who never showed much emotion was her partner. A real jerk. Shiki laughed at this. Despite her condition. Despite his condition. Despite the situation. Despite the entire week. Despite the Noise attacking them. Despite everything.

Neku slowly reached his hand to Shiki's, and enclosed their hands in a gentle squeeze. Shiki would have pulled away in disgust, but it felt kind of…. Comforting…. Comforting to know somebody was there. Neku pressed the pin into her hand. "Ready for one last fusion….. Shiki?" Neku whispered hoarsely, choking back the feelings he never knew he had. He looked down slightly, hiding his eyes with his spiked orange hair. Shiki, could only nod.

Neku unsteadily got up, then helped Shiki stand up beside him. In their hands, was the pin. Shiki stumbled slightly, but Neku caught her fall, and she gave a small but grateful nod to appreciate it. Neku gently tapped the Fusion pin, and he looked at Shiki, with an actual smile. A real smile. The first time he had actually ever smiled honestly at her. The soft green light washed over the two.

"Ready to die?" "….Then die!"

Finally. The last fusion had been made. As they came down from their temporary levitation, the Noise seemed slightly dazzled. Neku took this moment to speak with Shiki, before they were both erased.

"Look….. We're going to be erased, no matter what." He said quietly, before fending off a wolf Noise with a flame. They had both recovered sufficiently from their injuries, but they probably wouldn't last. "Right." Shiki replied, before charging after the wolf with Mr. Mew. "But… Really…. I uhh……." Neku tried to confess something, but Shiki never heard him. The wolf Noise had slashed down his back, putting him on the verge of erasure once again. Shiki was paralyzed, unable to move, as Neku's silent body hit the floor.

It hurt, but Neku knew it would soon be over. Every breath was burning his throat, something that felt like fire burning him from the inside out and he felt himself slipping from consciousness……. Everything began to fade into darkness, and he felt tired. So tired…..

"N…Neku….Neku..? Neku!!!!" Shiki landed on her knees next to her partner. She roughly shook him, hoping to keep him awake for just a moment longer. A deep longing rose in her heart, and she found it harder to breathe, because of the tears. Shiki cradled the boy's head in her arms, and watched as he began to dessinigrate into numbers.

He opened his mouth and tried to say something, but he had gone mute for the time being. Neku tried to force a smile, and managed one sentence. "See… You….. In…" He coughed slightly. "Eternity..."

Then he slowly vanished from sight, leaving Shiki to watch the beautiful royal blue light float up, then disappear with the wind to who-knows-where. Her fists slightly clenched, she stood up, and brushed the tears away. Neku would want her to fight, and he wouldn't want to see her so sad. All she could do right now was hope to finish the fight, and form a new pact before her three minutes was up. "Go, Mr. Mew!!!"

* * *

Unfortunately, Shiki did not last long, without a partner. She was erased with Mr. Mew tight to her chest. Some say she was erased with honour, and she met Neku on the final path to Eternity with the "Erased" ones, those who didn't make it through the wretched game. Finally, Neku had complete solitude to make friends.

* * *

Done!!! Review? ^__^

I **might** do another chapter……. But you know, I'm never good with describing guy feelings…… Joshua is just….. X__X

-Until next fanfic.

~xTrateltx

P.S. If it's too long, or I need to make shorter/longer paragraphs, tell me in a review~?


	2. Are you really Shiki?

I'm so sorry that this took so long! I just haven't found the time to finish this owo; I also apologize that this chapter is so short!! I'm just……. Kind of bored of this story line, so I'll be working on Secrets of the Heart more than this. Possible 3rd chapter if I'm nagged 'bout it.

This is about when Neku is erased, from the previous chapter. Beat and Rhyme are knocked out by Noise too, but I didn't feel like writing that. I guess I'll do it later.

ZOMG ITZ JOSHUA! (Yea, he's in this chapter O__O But Neku doesn't know him…. Yet…) The little numbers in brackets are explained at the end. Well enj-… Oh I almost forgot ^.^:

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters and their main story line belong to Square Enix ©.**

Yes, **now** enjoy ^__^

* * *

Neku ran through the white hallways. It was completely white, so white it almost burned his eyes, nearly blinding him. **(1)** But driven by his music and instinct, he met up with Shiki in the strange, totally white building (so he assumed.)

He was carefully picking his way through the mass of empty halls and rooms, when he turned a corner and suddenly: **BAM!** He walked right into Shiki….? He was dazed for a moment, recovered, and then got up from the floor to help Shiki up too. Their clothes were is strangely good shape, considering that they had been nearly massacred by the Taboo Noise just moments ago.

Together, they found their way through the twisting paths and turns, until they stumbled upon a room, that looked strangely to Neku much like the Room of Reckoning. He shuddered, from the terrible memories. Shiki seemed to have noticed, so she hurried past it, attempting dragging Neku with her. Neku was transfixed on the area where he felt something terrible was going to happen. Shiki had no choice but to punch Neku on the shoulder, which made him jolt back to reality.

She sighed with desperation, then left. Neku had to follow her. Sure, he was a person who **liked** to be alone, but now he had a stalker whose stalker-ness had rubbed off onto him. He hurried after her in a dash. They passed many other rooms, which to Neku and Shiki's surprise, looked strangely like everything in Shibuya. They went by a room with the _Hachikō Statue and the mini-plaza__** (2)**__. Both of them agreed it wouldn't do any harm to enter and explore for a bit. After all, they were both already dead, so what was the worst that could happen?_

_It was just like how they were in the UG, people still could and would walk through them, and take no notice of them either. Neku spotted Eri, talking with her friends, but he decided it would be best to keep it from Shiki. It felt almost like a miniature portal-ing world, where all the rooms connected to one mega room, where someone could move about freely to different areas._

_Shiki had a good laugh about their first meeting. "And….. Haha….. And do you remember when you were… Hehahah…. So shocked by the "light show" … Pwahahaha…..!!" Shiki said in-between random giggling fits. _

_I do not know this psycho… I do not know this psycho… I do not know this psycho…_

"…….You're not Shiki, are you."

The Shiki who was giggling straightened up, still chuckling, but in a totally different voice. "So, you've noticed? How impressive, my dear proxy…. Heheh..." Neku took a few steps back. "W-where did you put her…..?" 'Shiki' smiled, and pretended to be shocked. "You actually care now, Neku? I'm impressed….." The some-what possessed Shiki held up her hands, looked over herself. "This Player has really gotten through to you, hasn't she?" She/he/it smirked, before dashing off in the direction Neku just came from with who-he-had-though-was-Shiki.

"H-hey! Wait, wait! What??? Where's Shiki, you bastard!?" The figure turned. "She's a bit….. Tied up at the moment. Hehehehe……" Then she/he spun on her/his heel and dashed off once more, leaving a very confused Neku with no choice but to follow.

Far off, Shiki wiggled in her rope bindings, along with Rhyme and Beat unconscious beside her. She heard the yell all right, but she was unable to move, unable to help Neku…… Unfortunately, her kidnapper had taken the liberty of placing Noise all around her, Noise she had never seen before. They were staring at her with intentions to kill her if she made any suspicious move. That man…… No, ghost had spoken to them in a language she could only hope to understand later.

_Neku…… Please…..! Be safe!_

_-end._

_

* * *

_

(1) = You know Naminé from KH? Kind of like the room she lives in, but bigger.

(2)= Also like Naminé's room in KH. But with more doors and stuff…

Till next time doods!

-xTra-Chanx


End file.
